101 Deductions
by Dragonrider2203
Summary: 101 drabbles, 100 words in length, of pretty much any aspect of Sherlock, rated for safety, may contain slash. Includes character studies, introspective pieces, AU's, X-overs and much more! Spoilers for all three series.
1. Elucidation

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**This is something I thought I'd try, although it may go very wrong or I may end up giving up if I run out of steam... 101 drabbles, 100 words in length, all revolving around Sherlock.**

**Drabble 1 is an alternative solution to the pill challenge in ASiP, because surely if the pink woman had enough time to scratch out most her daughter's name after taking the pill, surely the cabbie would have had enough time to take an antidote?**

* * *

><p><span>1. Elucidation<span>

"Think you'll be interested to see this," Lestrade said as he placed a small vial of clear liquid on the table where John and Sherlock had been filling in witness statements.

"What is it?" asked John, while Sherlock quickly picked it up to take a closer look.

"It's the antidote to the pills the cabbie had," Lestrade grinned in Sherlock's direction, "it's seems you were very lucky the shooter got to him before you swallowed the pill."

"So that's how he always won, he had the antidote?" John said incredulously.

"That's cheating" Sherlock said, sulking his way out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R.<strong>


	2. Deviation

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 2: An alternate meeting between the Baker Boys, because who doesn't love Badass!John.**

* * *

><p><span>2. Deviation<span>

Blue flashing lights greeted Sherlock as he skidded to a halt where the phone's GPS had lead him. A police cordon had already been set up around an area containing two ambulances and a lone black cab.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"We caught the serial killer" Lestrade replied, a smug grin on his face at having beaten Sherlock.

"How?"

"He picked on the wrong victim," Lestrade nodded towards a man in one of the ambulances. "He knocked the bloke unconscious, rang us and was sitting there calm as anything when we got here."

"Who is he?"

" Doctor John Watson."

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R.<strong>


	3. My Valentine

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 3: A little something for Valentine's Day. Established John/Sherlock.**

* * *

><p><span>3. My Valentine<span>

"Sherlock, why was this in my room?"

"Surely that's obvious John."

"Not really, it's a heart. A real bloody heart!"

"A good observation."

"Please tell me it's not human, the head in the fridge was bad enough!"

"No, Molly wouldn't give me one from the morgue. It's a pig's; I hope that's still acceptable?"

"How did you get a pig's heart? And why did it have to be staring me in the face when I woke up?"

"It's from a butchers obviously. And it doesn't have eyes, so it can't be staring at you."

"But why?"

"Happy Valentine's Day John!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R.<strong>


	4. Switch

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 4: Another AU; I absolutely love them so there'll probably be loads in this collection.**

* * *

><p><span>4. Switch<span>

"You studied at Oxford, but dropped out in your last year. You have since been living on the streets after getting addicted to cocaine, but have now gone clean and are looking for work as a lab technician. You're from a wealthy family, but have been a disappointment to them. You have an older brother you don't get on with, possibly because he has been more successful than you, but more likely because he keeps trying to protect you. I think that's enough to be going on with."

"The name's John Watson, and the address is 221B Baker Street. Afternoon."

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. <strong>

**P.S. If anyone wants to make any of these into something longer please go ahead, just make sure you let me know so I can read them! Plus an acknowledgement would be nice.**


	5. Believe

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 5: My contribution to the "I Believe in Sherlock Holmes" campaign, which is epic!**

* * *

><p><span>5. Believe<span>

_I believe in Sherlock Holmes_

Five words, barely a sentence... all it takes to start a revolution.

_I believe in Sherlock Holmes_

It starts small; Facebook comments, Tweets, graffiti in an underpass, a blog post.

_I believe in Sherlock Holmes_

It builds slowly at first, then faster and faster.

_I believe in Sherlock Holmes_

The network builds, people start digging, observing; an army in the making.

_I believe in Sherlock Holmes_

Soon there is no place for Moriarty's accomplices to hide, as ordinary people become spies and informants, and a ghost hunts in the shadows.

_I Believe in Sherlock Holmes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. <strong>


	6. Brothers in Arms

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 6: No explanation needed really.**

* * *

><p><span>6. Brothers-in-Arms<span>

The thing John missed the most from his time in the army was his friends... no, his brothers-in-arms. Friend wasn't a strong enough word.

He'd had friendships growing up, in school and at Bart's, which looking back now he could see were shallow and meaningless.

His army team had been different. They had trained together, fought together and lived together. Anyone of them would die for the others, or even kill for each other.

John had thought that after returning to civilian life he would have had no chance of having that fellowship again. That is, until he met Sherlock.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. <strong>


	7. Results of Observation

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 7: A sequel to "Switch", where John and Sherlock switched places. This is the explanation of John's deduction. It was so long-winded I've made it into a double-drabble, so the second half is in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>7. Results of Observation<span>

"How did you know those things about me?"

"Simple really. Your vocabulary suggests you were classically tutored, while your enunciation only commonly occurs in noble families. Your slight accent means you have spent several years in Oxford, likely while attending university. Your degree was in chemistry, as you seem familiar with most the solutions present in the lab and have been careful to avoid contaminating any experiments. However as your conversation when you entered indicates (_"You can always use a lab assistant!"_) your degree was not finished. A Bachelors-level would not be looking for a positionas a lab technician..."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Please R & R. **


	8. Results of Observation Continued

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 8: The second half of Results of Observation", the sequel to "Switch".**

* * *

><p><span>8. Results of Observation (Continued)<span>

"... You've been living rough, judging by the wear and stains on your clothes. You have overcome a cocaine addiction, evidenced by your restlessness, your emaciation and the lack of sleep."

"And my brother?"

"Your coat. It's expensive and fits you perfectly. Why waste money on a coat when you could barely feed yourself? So it must've been a gift, from a brother who's successful enough that the cost is negligible. You're looking for a flat-share but not going to him, so you dislike him; probably because he's overprotective, since he was able to find you to give you a coat."

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. P.S. If anyone has any requests, PM me!<br>**


	9. Sally

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 9: A character study of Sally Donovan, because no one is that bitchy without reason.**

* * *

><p><span>9. Sally<span>

Sally used to be a nice person.

She had good friends, attracted good-looking men and joined the police to help save people.

But her friends disappeared, the men just wanted sex and her job had devolved into paperwork and manning cordons. The only pleasure she had left was the sex

Then there was Sherlock, waltzing in and solving the crimes within minutes; able to do so much good but reserving it only for the 'interesting' cases.

And the constant insults, like punches to the gut, provoking her to hit back, trying every insult until she found one that hurt.

_Freak!_

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. <strong>


	10. Transport

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 10: Just watched series 2 for the second time ever, had forgotten how good it was! Was very surprised by the fact Sherlock was driving, as I doubt he would have had much patience for driving lessons. So this little drabble emerged.**

* * *

><p><span>10. Transport<span>

"Yours is the Landrover Defender, registration DE10 HFK. I'll need the licence details of whoever will be driving."

John wearily reached for his wallet, exhausted already from a three hour train journey with a bored Sherlock, but stopped as a pale hand beat him to it. He managed to make it out the rental shop before he had to ask.

"You can drive?"

"Any fool can drive John."

"But you've got an actual, proper licence. Meaning you actually had lessons and a test and everything?"

"Test, yes; lessons, not so much."

John said nothing, just very firmly strapped himself in.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. <strong>


	11. Pernese

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 11: A X-over with Anne McCaffrey's Dragonriders of Pern series. For those who haven't read them, it's a sci-fi series based on a forgotten human colony planet called Pern, where a select few bond telepathically with 'dragons', heavily genetically modified from a native species, creating an aerial defense force against a mindless organism that falls from the sky and devours anything carbon-based. Dragon and their riders bond at the dragon's hatching, usually when the boy or girl is 10-20 years old. The dragons come in five colours, from smallest to largest: green, blue, brown, bronze and gold. All dragon names end in –th, and all riders names are contracted, so Mycroft = M'Croft and Sherlock = Sh'Lock. Might sound weird, but it's definitely worth checking out. Sorry about this epic note.**

* * *

><p><span>11. Pernese<span>

Sherlock wasn't like most; he didn't want to impress a dragon.

However his brother, bronze-rider M'Croft, had other plans, mostly involving blackmail.

So, Sherlock found himself on the sands, standing by the clutch, watching as the dragonets broke free of the eggs and chose their partners.

Sherlock particularly was examining one that was approaching him. He was brown, smaller than average. Calm, observant, would be a good fighter. Left wing slightly smaller, would be prone to veering left...

_That's brilliant! Quite extraordinary._

"Excuse me?" Sherlock blurted, startled by the voice in his head.

_I am Johneth, and I am yours._

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. <strong>


	12. Upheaval

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 12: John's POV of the opening scene of 'A Scandal in Belgravia'.**

* * *

><p><span>12. Upheaval<span>

John crouches on the tiles, Sherlock standing tall beside him, gun arm raised and pointed toward a grinning Moriarty. All John can hear is his heart thumping:

_Th-thump, th-thump, th-thump_

Sherlock looks towards him and John nods; he can guess the plan and he tenses, ready to take action. The gun lowers and they all fall still and silent, daring each other to act first, time standing still.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, staying alive, staying alive!_

Suddenly time restarts, fast forwards even. There's shouting and threats and movement, so fast and so sudden John couldn't follow it.

"_What happened there?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. <strong>


	13. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 13: Self-explanatory. John has a nightmare, post-reichenbach.**

* * *

><p><span>13. Nightmare<span>

_It's a good day. No missions, the enemy are quiet and he's helping people in the market, seeing patients and training local doctors._

_Something catches his eye: a man, terrified and oddly bulky. Bomber! He picks up his gun..._

_He can feel the explosives on him, the smell of chlorine and tension in the air. He looks to the man holding the gun... Sherlock! _

_A high-pitched cackle, a grinning hyena emerges from the darkness, snapping at Sherlock, urging him to fire._

_He can't stand it, he lunges, brushing past Sherlock. A cry turns him back; his friend is falling..._

"SHERLOCK!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. <strong>


	14. Molly

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 14: Molly character study. This was rather depressing to write as there is quite a number of similarities between her and I.**

* * *

><p><span>14. Molly<span>

Molly often wondered if there was something wrong with her.

She knew she was a nice person, with a decent personality, if slightly socially awkward. She knew wasn't that bad looking either, although nowhere near model material. And she wasn't stupid, she was a doctor after all.

So why did she seem to be invisible to the majority of the human population?

It had been like that her entire life. She just didn't seem to matter. All she wanted was for someone to love her, to need her. Someone who wasn't a criminal mastermind.

"_What do you need?"_

"_You, Molly"_

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. <strong>


	15. Amity

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 15: Multi- x-over, sort of reincarnation fic, based on the archetype of the epic non-romantic partnership (which usually ends up on here as slash). Hopefully the x-overs are fairly obvious, but PM me if you want me to tell you what they are.**

* * *

><p><span>15. Amity<span>

They have lived more than a thousand lifetimes, and may yet live many more. Two friends, inseparable; brothers in all but blood. Lives spent fighting evil and injustice to bring peace to the universe.

A legendary king and his powerful warlock.

A lowly viking boy and his mighty dragon.

A veteran soldier and his loyal sergeant.

A reborn police officer and his sentient car.

A supernatural detective and his reformed "wolf".

An "ordinary" boy and his transforming car.

A mechanical genius and his sarcastic AI.

A starship captain and his Vulcan first officer.

A consulting detective and his blogging doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. <strong>


	16. Coincidence

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 16: Another x-over, with the original Sherlock Holmes stories.**

* * *

><p><span>16. Coincidence<span>

Sherlock cursed as laughter sounding from the living room made him knock over a beaker of acid. Stalking into the room, he stopped short at the sight of John on the floor, surrounded by leather-bound books, handwritten by the looks of them.

"You won't believe this! Mum just sent me these; they're my great-great-great grandfather's journals."

"And?"

"Well, turns out his name was John Watson and he was an army doctor, invalided home from Afghanistan."

"A strange coincidence."

"And that's not all! He ended up living at 221B Baker Street with none other than a Mr Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. <strong>


	17. Sentiment

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 17: Based on the conversation at the end of Hounds of Baskerville between Sherlock and John.**

* * *

><p><span>17. Sentiment<span>

Sentiment.

It's become a sort of catchall, between Sherlock and John. An encompassing term for pretty much everything that Sherlock doesn't understand about "ordinary" people and their emotions.

The men from the pub couldn't get the dog put down?

Sentiment.

A mother keeps her child's baby booties?

Sentiment.

An office worker on a park bench, eating lunch and reading a book with pages falling out and covers torn?

Sentiment.

John, every Christmas Eve, sits and watches 'The Great Escape', reciting every line?

Sentiment.

John screams at night, and Sherlock plays the violin to soothe him into a peaceful sleep?

Sentiment.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. <strong>


	18. Learning to See

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 18: Young!Sherlock and Young!Mycroft here; an explanation as to how Sherlock got his skills at deduction.**

* * *

><p><span>18. Learning to See<span>

Most people wrongly believe Sherlock was born able to tell someone's life story from tiny details.

Truth is that Sherlock has always been able to see the smallest details, and to observe the patterns.

However, he had to learn what they meant... and for that he turned to seven-years-older-and-source-of-all-knowledge Mycroft.

The two boys would hide away, observing their parent's many get-togethers.

Mycroft, skilled at eavesdropping and already interested in politics, would point things such as the women rumoured to be having affairs, and Sherlock would see the patterns, tells he would later rely on.

And so the detective was forged.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. If anyone is inspired by any of these to write longer stories please feel free, just please PM me before you post them.<strong>


	19. Of Men and Elves

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 19: Sherlock/LotR x-over. Inspired by "Come To Morning" by sunnryder, one of my favourite Sherlock stories. I definitely recommend reading it.**

* * *

><p><span>19. Of Men and Elves<span>

John, son of Wat, Gondorian Warrior, hoped he was dreaming.

He had no idea where he was, he could see only trees. There wasn't any sign of orcs, but he still wasn't safe.

He stumbled into a clearing when his leg gave out, blood seeping through the moss-bandage. His shoulder wound was throbbing again.

He gave up and lay back, staring skyward. His vision blurred, only to focus again on a pale face framed by pointed ears and dark hair above him.

"Interesting," it said. "A warrior and a healer? Mycroft, some help?"

"Sherlock..." he heard, before darkness overtook him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. If anyone is inspired by any of these to write longer stories please feel free, just please PM me before you post them.<strong>


	20. It Hurts

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 20: Molly POV.**

* * *

><p><span>20. It Hurts<span>

It hurts, sometimes, deep down in her stomach.

Sometimes, when she accomplishes great things but all her family can talk about is what her older brother is doing, or the latest hobby of her younger sister.

It hurts, sometimes.

Sometimes, when she couldn't quite achieve the high grades and all her dreams of being a surgeon disappear; doing autopsies the only job she can find. When the friends she grew up with are having successful careers, getting married and having children; whereas she is depressed and alone, listening to her parents joke about her looks and her failures.

It hurts.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. If anyone is inspired by any of these to write longer stories please feel free, just please PM me before you post them.<strong>


	21. Just A Thought

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 21: John POV, pre ASiP. Sorry, another depressing one. Just in that sort of mood, I guess.**

* * *

><p><span>21. Just A Thought<span>

It's at night, when he's laying waiting for the nightmares, that the thought emerges.

_Would it be better if...?_

Oblivion would be good, he thinks, an end to the endless monotony. No longer suffering the phantom pains, or the uselessness. But another thought follows.

_What right do I have?_

He owes it to the parents who spent years raising him, to the sister who is the only family he has left, to the lives he has saved and will save. There are so many people suffering, dying, for him to scorn what they cannot have.

So his mind wanders on.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. If anyone is inspired by any of these to write longer stories please feel free, just please PM me before you post them.<strong>


	22. Mycroft

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 22: Mycroft character study. OMG, who's watched the latest episode of Being Human? Mark Gatiss as the head vampire Old One... I can hear the plot bunnies gathering.**

* * *

><p><span>22. Mycroft<span>

Mycroft has always been fascinated by the human psyche.

He would watch guests at his parent's parties, admiring the subtler undercurrent of intrigue and alliance-making. He can see the effect of a look, an emphasis or a single word, and he wishes he could feel that power too.

So, while he studies Political Science he spends all the time he can spare devouring psychology textbooks, practicing his skills on his fellow students.

Soon he becomes a master manipulator, creating the perfect persona for the role he desires and then beguiling everyone around him to get what he wants.

Iceman, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. If anyone is inspired by any of these to write longer stories please feel free, just please PM me before you post them.<strong>


	23. StarTrekked

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 23: Sherlock/Star Trek 09 x-over. I really hope someone gets inspired by this as I'd love to see this character crew in a series of trekky adventures/origin story/AU Star Trek movie or Sherlock episodes.**

* * *

><p><span>23. Star-Trekked<span>

Captain Sherlock of the U.S.S Baker Street surveyed the bridge crew around him.

"Starfleet has given permission to launch Captain" Communications Officer Lieutenant Adler stated.

"Begin undocking Lieutenant Holmes" Sherlock directed his Helmsman. "All departments ready, Commander Watson?" he asked his First Officer.

"Aye Captain. Commander Lestrade reports warp cores at optimum efficiency, and Dr Hudson has confirmed sickbay is fully supplied."

"Perfect. Set course for the Gomeisa system Ensign Hooper," he ordered his navigator.

"Ready for warp Captain" Helmsman Holmes added.

"Punch it!"

_These are the voyages of the starship Baker Street, seeking mysteries and adventures among the stars._

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. If anyone is inspired by any of these to write longer stories please feel free, just please PM me before you post them.<strong>


	24. Indecision

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 24: Self-explanatory. Sorry for the anomalously long wait, I have no acceptable excuses, I've been lacking in inspiration and busy with work, job-hunting and getting laser eye surgery.**

* * *

><p><span>24. Indecision<span>

DELETE CONTACT: Sherlock. YES/NO?

John stared blankly at his phone; a simple mistakenly pressed button freezing his insides with grief and indecision.

He knew he should; it had been well over a year since _that day_. The phone number wasn't even in service anymore, Mycroft had seen to that. The phone itself was sitting in an evidence box in storage at Scotland Yard, gathering dust.

So why not delete the number? It wasn't like he didn't know it off by heart anyway. Why did it feel like the final handful of dirt on his grave?

DELETE CONTACT: Sherlock. YES/NO?

NO.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. If anyone is inspired by any of these to write longer stories please feel free, just please PM me before you post them.<strong>


	25. Soul Chain

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 25: AU, inspired by a dream. It's mostly explained in the drabble, but basically each person is asked at ten years old to create a sort-of necklace of beads from thousands of different types. A person's soul-mate will have the same sequence of beads, so they can identify each other. John's chain was destroyed in the same attack that injured his shoulder, while Sherlock refused to make one, so they are both matched by not having one. If anyone wants to create a longer story out of this, feel free.**

* * *

><p><span>25. Soul-Chain<span>

John knew, ever since he had woken in hospital clutching the remnants of his soul-chain, he would be spending the rest of his life alone.

Soul-chains reveal soul-mates, that's the rule. On a child's tenth birthday they were sent into a room full of beads and asked to create a string. This string is different in to all others, except that of your soul-mate.

With the loss of his soul-chain, John knew that no one would look his way again. But then, after a bewildering day, he found himself abandoned, listening to Donovan complain.

"Freak doesn't even have a soul-chain!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. If anyone is inspired by any of these to write longer stories please feel free, just please PM me before you post them.<strong>


	26. StarTrekked 2

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 26: Another Star Trek/Sherlock x-over, inspired by Benedict Cumberbatch starring as the villain in Star Trek 2. This is a (unlikely) possible ending, taking place after Spock stuns half-vulcan, half-romulan Sh'lock and arrests him. **

* * *

><p><span>26. Star-Trekked 2<span>

Sh'lock awoke instantly, remaining still as he deduced his location. His keen hearing picked up steady beeping from multiple sources, as well as a murmur of voices. The air tasted faintly stale; sick-bay of a star-ship then. Steady breathing on nearby indicated he wasn't alone.

Eyes now open, he studied the man moving towards him. Red tunic and pin indicated Starfleet, likely a security officer acting as a guard. Posture indicated ex-EDF; stiffness in shoulder suggested medical discharge. Familiarity with taking vitals implied medical training.

"I'm Lieutenant Watson," he was saying. "You are in the custody of the U.S.S. Enterprise..."

* * *

><p><strong>EDF – Earth Defence Fleet. I imagine Starfleet as a police force and diplomatic service, while the EDF is like the armynavy/airforce.**

**Please R & R. If anyone is inspired by any of these to write longer stories please feel free, just please PM me before you post them. Also, if anyone has any prompts they want me to write for this, please let me know!**


	27. Winter

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 27: First of a quadruple update based around the seasons. First up winter! I'm starting with this because ASiP occurs mainly in January.**

* * *

><p><span>27. Winter<span>

He couldn't seem to get warm, no matter how many jumpers he wore or cups of tea he drank. Ever since he had returned, wounded and alone, to a Britain in the depths of winter, a chill had settled deep within his bones. His shoulder ached constantly, and shooting pains struck his leg whenever he moved (psychosomatic ha!).

That is until, after one of the craziest days of his life (so far), he found himself panting and giggling in the hallway of his new home. Sweat trickled down his back and a warm glow radiated from somewhere in his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. If anyone is inspired by any of these to write longer stories please feel free, just please PM me before you post them. Also, if anyone has any prompts they want me to write for this, please let me know!<strong>


	28. Spring

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 28: Second of a quadruple update based around the seasons. Struggled for an idea for this one, so sorry if it's a bit rubbish.**

* * *

><p><span>28. Spring<span>

If Sherlock had to choose (not that he would, except maybe under threat of death or Mummy), he would have to say spring was his favourite season. And untruthfully, he would state that it was because the crime rate always rose dramatically after the cold winter.

However the real reason was much harder for him to pinpoint. There was just something in the air in spring, some indefinable thing that excited the senses and energised the body. A near undetectable mix of chemicals that signalled to life to grow again and be happy, affecting even the highest functioning of sociopaths.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. If anyone is inspired by any of these to write longer stories please feel free, just please PM me before you post them. Also, if anyone has any prompts they want me to write for this, please let me know!<strong>


	29. Summer

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 29: Third of a quadruple update based around the seasons. Would have liked to have done this as the end one, but as TRF was set in June...**

* * *

><p><span>29. Summer<span>

John used to love summer, had all his life. When he was young, it was the time of year when there was no school and he could spend all day running around with his mates, playing rugby or climbing trees. As he grew older, he spent the summers volunteering in clinics and hospitals, making a difference. He even enjoyed summer in Afghanistan, when the blistering midday heat forced enemy and ally alike to take a break.

But as he stood before the shining black gravestone, glorious summer sunshine beaming down, he felt the chill of winter radiating from his core.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. If anyone is inspired by any of these to write longer stories please feel free, just please PM me before you post them. Also, if anyone has any prompts they want me to write for this, please let me know!<strong>


	30. Autumn

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 30: Last of a quadruple update based around the seasons. Post-Reichenbach.**

* * *

><p><span>30. Autumn<span>

Ever since Sherlock di... since that day, John felt like he was living in a perpetual autumn world. It was like the Sun had disappeared, and everything was dying and rotting away along with what was left of his best friend. Everything around him slowed, colours draining away everywhere he looked. The days blurred past, time falling away from him like leaves dropping from a tree. Every day that passed felt like it was bringing John closer to a winter that he didn't think he could survive; and he knew there was no hope of the Sun returning once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. If anyone is inspired by any of these to write longer stories please feel free, just please PM me before you post them. Also, if anyone has any prompts they want me to write for this, please let me know!<strong>


	31. Anger Management

**Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC and Sir ACD.**

**Drabble 31: Sort of Sherlock/Avengers x-over. Inspired by the mentions I keep seeing of John being made of kittens, tea and rage.**

* * *

><p><span>31. Anger Management<span>

It took Sherlock an embarrassingly long time to realise that John never got angry. Sure he got irritated, frustrated and exasperated but never angry, no matter how many heads Sherlock put in the fridge. And when Sherlock finally asked (five minutes after his realisation), all he got in reply was a shrug and an offer of tea.

So he was surprised when, after "bumping into" John in the park (Mycroft's suggestion) three years after his "death" and fully expecting a fist to the face, Sherlock watched nonplussed as John grew by several feet, gained some serious muscle and turned green.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R. If anyone is inspired by any of these to write longer stories please feel free, just please PM me before you post them. Also, if anyone has any prompts they want me to write for this, please let me know!<strong>


	32. One Question

**Sherlock's back, and so am I! The Empty Hearse was amazing and has given me loads of inspiration so expect at least a few more of these soon.**

32. One Question

"So that's it?"

"Yes" Sherlock replied to John, his lips pulled up in a small but undeniably smug smile.

"So all you did was jump onto an airbag while Mycroft dealt with the sniper? That's not very… Sherlocky?"

"Well, what did you expect? Bungee cords and hypnotists?"

"Well, no, ok Mr Smarty-pants. I do have one question."

"Go ahead."

"So Mycroft had taken care of the sniper and you were already on the ground after landing on the airbag right? And I was knocked down before I saw you, yes?

"So why did you throw the corpse out the window?!"

**As always, please R&R. And if anyone has any prompts for this collection of drabbles, please let me know via review or PM.**


	33. Disconnected

**Wow, how was amazing was The Sign of Three?! It is definitely my favourite episode by a long shot, and was so emotional. Here's a little something inspired by the last scene.**

33. Disconnected

As he watched John and Mary walk away, the image of the perfect couple, Sherlock felt something tighten in his chest. He looked away, but everywhere were happy, smiling people. The bridesmaid grinned at him as she danced away; Mrs Hudson, Molly, Tom and Lestrade were cavorting in a group in the corner. He alone was still: unheeded, unneeded… disconnected.

As he turned away to fetch his coat, he was unaware of the concerned look Molly sent his way.

And as he disappeared into the darkness, he failed to notice John's forlorn figure silhouetted in the doorway, watching him go.

**Please R& R. Any prompts you'd like me to write, please contact me in a review or PM.**


End file.
